joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
BrokenLord
Summary BrokenLord is known to have a connection with all gods, wheter they are good or bad. He will awake at the same time Azathoth awakes. BrokenLord is the embodiment of "Broken" yet he is not completely, it is known that Broken performed a contract with powerful beings so the 11th Dimensions are not destroy but instead remade, while he is not a true omnipotent yet, he is still able instill fear into some of the strongest gods that exist, in his true form he is able to destroy dimensions and make a new set of infinite dimensions with omnipotents residing in them. He can also destroy them over and over again until the "Admins" find out that Broken kept destroy them and remaking them and seal his power once more. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A | Broken | Above Broken+ Name: BrokenLord/Lord Broken/Broken Origin: Vs Battles Wiki (verse) Gender: Not applicable but calls himself male Age: Older then the oldest gods, even time and void | beyond everything Classification: Vs Battle Underling | Embodiment Of True Brokenness | Embodiment of enraged Brokenness Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Toonforce, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 1-3-4), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipotence, Plot Manipulation, Durability Negation, Omnipresence, Probability Manipulation, Absolute Resurrection, Age Manipulation, Necromancy,"Broken manipulation"(can control all things broken in all the forms that "Broken" can be including memes and wanking),immunity to instadeath hax Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level+ | Broken+ '| Above Broken+ '(one swing of his sword destroyed entire verses)' 'Speed: Omnipresence | True Omnipresence (to infinitely complex dimensions) '| immeasurable (to infinitely complex dimensions)' Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown' Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Class+ | Broken '''| Broken+ (one swing of his sword destroyed entire verses)' '''Durability: High Hyperversal+ | Broken+ | Hyperversal+' '''Stamina: Godly' | ''infinite'' '''| infinite'' Range:' Infinite | Infinite' '| Entire Verse'' '''Standard Equipment: eny broken weapon | any | sword of Broken Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience | True-Omniscience+' '| omniscience of warfare'' '''Weaknesses: cant control non "broken" creatures | Vs Battles wiki admins' '| can be outwitted'' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Broken radiation:'distorts the area around his "body" able to stop and/or reflect all types of hax and powers not including extremely broken ones l'ast resort:'''Broken loses his immortality and manipulations (except broken) to destroy his enemy(s) and becomes bloodlusted (how the vs battles wiki admins found him and had trouble to subdue him) ''Weapons:'' ''Sword of Broken made with brokens immortality and manipulations able to destroy entire verses (battle fields have to be enforced by broken befor he battles if he does) can cut through all abilitys or materials/energys has the power to kill all types of immortals,stops all types manipulations'' '1 Billionth Form (Stranded Form) | True Form | Last Resort or enraged form ' '''(Broken for wiki standards will = to the power of Memetic why because its broken thats why and to have more official tier for true form and enraged) Notable Victories: Notable Losses: vs battle wiki admins Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Males Category:God Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Infinite Speed Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Beyond 0 Category:Spatial Users Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Probability Users Category:Ageless